User Equipment (UE), including mobile devices such as phones, tablets, e-book readers, laptop computers, and the like, have become increasingly common. Accompanying the increase of usage of such devices has been an increase in the usage of proximity-based applications and services. Proximity-based applications and services are based on the awareness that two or more devices/users are close to one another and desire to communicate to each other. Exemplary proximity-based applications and services include social networking, mobile commerce, advertisement, gaming, and the like. Current systems for providing proximity-based applications may suffer from performance and interference-based problems.